


Stranger Danger

by bmvagawood



Series: The 'I'm Drunk And Accidentally Broke Into Your House' AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Mild Language, actual dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmvagawood/pseuds/bmvagawood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Monday and Geoff worked to forget how he was literally half asleep and hungover in front of a really attractive guy who took care of him. Well, sort of. And now he has an interview to suffer though instead of catching up on late videos. Sequel of: Drunken Color</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

Geoff stretched his fingers, scratching at the table under his palms. The fan rattled overhead, noisily cooling the room that still felt hot to him. He made a mental note to mention that to Burnie as he fixed his hair for the 20th time in those long 10 minutes. It still wouldn't stay down no matter how hard he tried. Geoff never really interviewed someone before for a job and honestly, he doesn't know what to ask. He got desperate a week earlier and turned to Craigslist to post a job ad. Work was piling up in Achievement Hunter as he and Jack tried their best to keep up with guides. GameFails was taking the worst hit; videos were getting posted weeks late and the quality spiraling downward. Jack was the one to throw in their pride towel, saying they need a video editor _badly._

So now here Geoff is on a Monday, studying his tattoos and waiting for a 'James Ryan Haywood' to walk in with Burnie. There was one other guy that applied, but Jack had interviewed that one since the elder had RVB lines to do that he couldn't put off. He returned to the Achievement Hunter office a few minutes after Geoff had, the tired look on his usually merry face spoke how well it went. Geoff bought him lunch that day and listened to the tales of awkwardness and stupid answers.  
Michael was still on vacation and Ray was going to get hired anytime soon, not mention Gavin was still in England to film SloMoGuys. It has been a hectic week with the sudden expansion of Achievement Hunter and figuring out space but still, the internet does not take lateness lightly. Like that asshole Science teacher in high school who marks you tardy if you are 0.2 seconds after the bell. 

The sound of creaking ripped him from his thoughts, his head jerking up to capture the sight of familiar deep ocean eyes. A gasp escaped before his brain registered it, “Ryan?” "Geoff?" The man looked just as surprised, stopping in the doorway causing Burnie to walk into his back. Geoff realized how long they stared at each other in silence when Burnie spoke up, “Are you guys okay?”

Ryan grinned, moving to sit directly in front of Geoff and casting a wink across the table, "I'm doing pretty great now." 'I'm not going to survive this meeting,' Geoff thought, fighting down the urge to smile like an idiot but probably failed by a long shot. The other wore a long sleeve navy blue shirt that hugged his body and brought out his eyes. His brown-blond hair was combed back and shining under the dim lights, all complete with those ever pink lips that were quirked into a soft smile.

Yep, he's fucked.

Burnie gave him a look before seating next to him and god, has he never wanted to sink into his chair more. It was that look of _'I'm totally going to wingman for you'_ AKA: _'you're going to be embarrassed beyond comprehension'._ Which basically means, Geoff is screwed and hot kind stranger will probably never talk to him again, possibly even move if certain stories are 'slipped out'.

Why did he have to have a heart and not make Jack take this interview?

Geoff glanced at Ryan's eyes and cheerful smile as Burnie began to ask questions, feeling a sort of warmth curl in his chest at the almost childlike excitement in the younger. It made his own lips twitch up and heart calm from its previous fast beat. Okay, maybe he doesn't regret it that much because he's a definite sap for cute guys and Ryan is currently passing his tests with flying colors.

He can tell Burnie was starting to like him too, the two joked together like old friends after only a few minutes of being in the same room. Even embarrassing stories were only laughed at or even countered with similar experiences. Geoff started throwing out some personal questions, ones that Ryan answered without skipping a beat along with Burnie's more work related inquiries.

"Did you study video editing in college?" "Nah, got a degree in Theater and Computer Animation. Learned it on jobs though."

"Do you like cats or dogs?" "Hmm, I prefer dogs but I love animals in general." 

"How did you find out about the job opening?" "Craigslist. I'm actually surprised I'm not dead or drugged beyond humanly possible so thanks." That got a laugh out of them, until Burnie turned to Geoff and asked, "Craigslist? Really?"

~

"Why should we hire you?" Burnie questioned after an hour, resting his chin on his palm. Geoff raised his eyebrow at him before returning the gaze to in front of him. _Don't fuck up, Haywood, you're almost there._

Ryan went silent, eyes dropping to scrutinize the table. His lips dropped to a frown and eyebrows scrunched together like he was in deep thought. He took a deep breath, hands tangling together for what Geoff guessed as a comfort. "I don't enjoy my current job. I sit at a desk for hours, typing the same thing over and over. But here, it seems different, I researched a little about here and it seems _fun._ Like no day would be the same and trust me, I really want that. So basically, I think you should hire me because I would actually want to work. Plus, someone told me that I should consider finding another job so here I am trying to follow their advice." His cheeks turned a light pink, eyes not moving from their stare downwards.

If a smile caused his chest to feel warm, call 911 his heart is most likely on fire because that was a really fucking adorable answer. Geoff almost doesn't want to give him the job because 1. he really wants to kiss the fuck out of him, 2. even if he does, that may cause complications with the job because dating the boss? And 3. Geoff will probably never concentrate with this cute guy only feet away. _But he's really smart and just charismatic, the others will definitely like him._

"Burnie, can I talk to you real quick?" he surprised himself by speaking relatively clearly, because Ryan is starting to look like a kicked puppy and his feelings can only take so much. The elder nodded, telling the brunet that they'll be right back and not to stress because he did great. The moment the door closed, Burnie turned to Geoff with a both fond and annoyed expression, "You two are literally like lovesick teenagers."

He sighed, running a hand through black hair, "He's the guy who's house I thought was Griffon's." The other's 'oh' didn't make him feel better as he mauled over what to do. "But Ryan seems a perfect fit, we need a PC guy because god knows how stupid we are when it comes to computers."

Burnie pursed his lips, "To be honest dude, if you don't get him for Achievement Hunter, he's still an animator." Either way, he's going to work here is what he's trying to say. Then his eyes brightened like they do when he either has a great idea or a really stupid one.

"We can put him with Lindsay, that giant desk in the warehouse? You won't see him as often and can visit him with bullshit excuses like to ask her something. It's perfect!"  
Turns out, Burnie was wrong. Geoff didn't get to see him at all. Content was being pumped out with hardly any breaks as Let's Plays became popular. It should have been a blessing but after months, he started to miss Ryan. A sort of bond is formed when a guy takes care of you when you're hungover. He occasionally got updates from Lindsay, whom said they became good friends over cats and funny videos. Though it probably wasn't fair to Ryan that they shoved him in the warehouse with tons of videos to watch and edit.

Jack agreed with him, saying that he could be a good fit in their group and what's the worst that could happen? Michael shrugged, commenting that Geoff's been moaning so much about it and Ryan didn't seem like an asshole so just get the fuck over there and ask holy shit.

"Hey, Geoff, haven't seen you in a while!" his eyes were still as blue as ever and he seemed content in his office chair. It was a nice change from how gloomy he was about his old desk job, and that made Geoff feel better. "Yeah well, just wondering about that PC game you emailed about..."

"Mari0? Yeah it seemed like a good idea for a video but I can go back to searching-" "No, it's great! Though I'm asking if you want to be in the recording. Worried we'll fuck up something"

"Are you sure? I mean I don't have to play, I can just watch." "Yes, I'm sure. You are an Achievement Hunter after all so why not?" Lindsay glanced at him with a look of support, helping him not get discouraged by Ryan's shocked expression. A few beats of silence passed as they stared at each other.

"Um, sure then. Maybe tomorrow at 10?" His chest felt 100 times lighter at the other's smile. "Perfect. Now I have another question since it is 1..." _You can do this, you're 30 something years old and you can ask a guy out._ He shoved his hands in his pockets so he doesn't do anything stupid like grab the Ryan's arm or hand.

"Do you, uh, want to go get lunch or something?"

"As long as it's a date and you pay."

"Deal, though I'm totally going to steal your fries."


End file.
